


Insatiable

by chicv



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicv/pseuds/chicv
Summary: Isak Valtersen 讨厌 Christoffer Schistad！是的，爱恨一线牵。





	1. Insatiable 上

Isak Valtersen 讨厌 Christoffer Schistad

是的。Isak讨厌那个新来的实习生，他讨厌他明明号称自己是个笔笔直的alpha却取了一个花哨文艺肤浅的名字——Christoffer Schistad，虽然他知道这只是自己毫无逻辑的迁怒，圈子里这个名字（Christopher/Christoffer/Kris/Chris）随便抓抓就是一大把，从设计师到模特，从造型师到化妆师，从默默无闻的到名声大噪的，Isak甚至一度怀疑“Christoffer”这个发音是不是一种时尚圈的魔咒。

他讨厌他的年纪，18岁，刚刚好开始展露出alpha的成熟与性感，修身的衣服总是难以掩盖他日渐健硕的身形，金色的发丝、浅浅的雀斑与饱满的肌肤又带着男孩儿的活力与可爱，他总能嗅到他身上开始散发的信息素，魅惑的白麝香参杂着新鲜的苦橙。

他讨厌他的面孔，特别是那双深邃的眼睛，每次看进去简直有一种快要被对方吸进去的感觉。而双饱满的唇中，总能对着任何人吐出一句又一句讨人喜欢的甜言蜜语，唯独对他除外，倒不是说Christoffer对他有什么成见，而是自己，总是冷着一张脸，除了点头之交，尽量避开与他的正面接触。

他讨厌他身上的七彩光环——父亲是声名显赫的地产家，母亲是奢侈品牌全球市场总监，凭借着与主编在酒会上的一句招呼，就空降到了编辑部来，用自己好友Eskild的话说，“小少爷就是来玩票儿的，谁敢让他去买咖啡？”而用自己上司William的话来说“他想干嘛就干嘛，他开心就好啦，别太计较，Isak” 是的，小少爷只要负责在这享受Fashion的乐趣，而他，则要为他在后面收拾烂摊子，就因为他的“大驾光临”或许换来了该品牌的一个全年合作订单？

Isak Valtersen 讨厌 Christoffer Schistad

是的。也许有很多理由，也许根本没有理由，只是因为嫉妒，因为Christoffer有的都是他向往而得不到的。

他大学期间就在这家全球知名的杂志社里实习，每天不是最后一个走却绝对是第一个到办公室的，在严寒酷暑里坐着公交去为编辑跑腿借样衣，在大雨天走近两公里去买咖啡和茶点，身上的衣服全湿透了怀里的纸袋还是干燥平整的，熨衣服烫到手指，在片场站到腿肿，还要在每天收工后看各种资料来弥补自己欠缺的时尚知识。毕业后至今8年，他从最底层的editor assistant做起，终于做到了现在的 deputy editor in chief，编辑部里除了主编，没有人敢挑战他的权威。

而他如今的一切，都是他牺牲“自己”换来的。没日没夜没有周末和公假地加班，让他渐渐丢失了自己的兴趣爱好；嘴笨却心高气傲的他不得不学着向上司低头，向客户阿谀奉承，跟品牌公关谄媚示好；作为一个同性恋的omega，他甚至不敢公开自己的取向，因为这个圈子太窄而人际又太复杂，他的Grindr卸了又装，装了又卸，却还是不敢约一发，就连他最好的朋友Eskild都不知道这几年来陪伴他度过发情期的，只是一颗颗白色的小药丸。他没有时间维系亲友间的感情，他总是放伴侣鸽子，渐渐地，他发现自己剩下的唯一所爱，也许就是工作了，多么简单的目标，多么可悲的现实，而他却无力再去改写。

 

他突然想起之前的一句笑话：条条大路通罗马，而殊不知，有些人就生在罗马。他费尽心血，甚至牺牲一切只换来那么一点点的成就，而Christoffer生来就能拥有一切他没有的：出色的相貌、殷实的背景、充沛的活力、不畏天高地厚的底气、人见人爱的社交能力，花钱没有物价概念，说话不必小心措辞。

Isak Valtersen 讨厌 Christoffer Schistad

是的，因为他该死地怎么也无法逃开，也无法拒绝他的靠近。

此刻这个在选题例会上迟到了30分钟的小少爷，带着一瓶昂贵的香槟进来，仅用那个比蜜糖还甜的笑容就化解了尴尬，醉人的气泡酒也成功地将大家的注意力都从他正在讲的拍摄计划中转移开来，而罪魁祸首正端着一杯香槟凑近他，“Isak，你要不要来点儿？”目光灼灼，带着点Isak看不透的意味

没大没小。

或许是William察觉到Isak紧绷的面孔，他拍了拍手“Let’s get down to business” 现场气氛才再次回到严肃状态，而Chris则顺势在Isak 身旁坐下，两人的手肘无意间地碰到了一起，Isak不知道自己脸上怎么就莫名其妙地突然就燥热了起来，他迅速撤开自己的手臂，不经意地抬起自己一直垂着的眼睛，还没等刚才心里的震惊过去，就意外地跌进了一双深深的眼眸之中。

“Isak，这次的拍摄就让Christoffer配合你一起完成吧” William微笑着建议“刚好也让Christoffer体验一下时装大片的整个执行过程，好吗？”

“我想没有必要……”

“太棒了！我很期待呢，一定会很很有趣的。谢谢你，William” Isak话还没说完，就被Chris打断了，他扬起兴奋的声音,朝William笑得眉眼弯弯。

“好吧”看着William笑着点点头，明显不给自己反转的余地，Isak认命地默认了现实“那么先说下目前的进展，最主要的问题出现在服装的调度，以及一些道具上” 他有些泄气地说道“我非常想要Hermes和Loro Piana的几件单品，”他边说边翻动着投影“就是这几件，PR那边告诉我说这些新品没有sample，而店货卖的太好，他们显然不太乐意外借，与其费尽周折为我们调取，不如直接出售来得更切实际”

“Hermes的这几件新品我刚好有” Chris突然插嘴“而且我的size也许模特也刚好合适，我可以带来片场。至于Loro Piana，我母亲和他们公关是挚交，打个招呼应该就能拿到……”

“Cool！” 周围开始有人惊呼起来 “太棒了Chris，你挺有路子的嘛”

只有Isak不以为然，甚至还有些恼怒“Christoffer，我们的每个拍摄项目都是有固定流程的，用你的私交来解决问题并不是最专业的，也不是我们提倡的”

“但只要make it work 不就行了，解决问题就是怎么简单怎么来不是吗？” Chris笑眯眯地反驳道

“那你倒是说说，我现在这个case还缺一辆超跑，最好是Aston Martin，你也要替我去借吗？”

“哦，这个恐怕不……”

“是吧？不是每件事情都能用人情搞定的”Isak得意地扬起嘴角，想要继续自己的话题

“不，我的话没说完” Chris又打断了他“我想说的是，恐怕这个不用借，因为我有Aston Martin” 他又停顿了一下“两部，Vanquish和 DB9，你想要哪一辆？还是都要？”

会议室里的空气仿佛都凝固住了，大家都在等着Isak的反应，

“所以你这是在跟我炫富吗？” Isak能感觉到自己的喉咙哽住了，连带着影响到声带也开始不规则地颤动“你以为拍摄时尚大片是什么？缺什么就拿家里的来用，没有的就直接去店里搬吗？是你们这些贵公子用金钱玩家家酒的游戏吗？”

“Valtersen副主编” Chris 突然欺近他，“时尚不就是有钱人的游戏吗？没有亲身体验过那些奢侈品和限量版，你又凭什么给读者建议和指点？凭空妄想吗？”

这次Isak没有怼回去，而是直接起身摔门而去。

 

很快William就把他叫去了办公室

“你想说我就说吧” Isak不听William要他坐下好好谈谈的建议，僵直身子站在那里 “我知道自己的做法很幼稚，简直丢尽了脸”

“我并没有要责怪你，Isak，你跟我那么多年了，还不懂我的意思吗？” William把他拉到沙发上并肩坐下 “我只是想知道让你反省下失态的原因。你又不是第一天入行，哪个大project没有暗箱操作的手段？圈子里说难听点，靠的不就是人脉么？而且……像Christoffer这样的毛孩子，你又何必对他斤斤计较？他不过是个过客，充其量还是个讨人喜欢的过客，何必那么较真呢？说实话从他第一天进来，我就感觉到了你对他的敌意，我想，你自己比我更清楚其中的原因，无论起因是什么，我不希望它混淆你的判断力。”

一整个下午Isak都把自己埋在小小的隔间里调整情绪，却没想到思维越来越混乱，他甚至感觉到体内的热流一直没有散去，自己的信息素都开始不安分地波动起来，一种不祥的预感渐渐在脑海中清晰起来。就在他起身想要去倒杯冰水缓解下躁动的情绪的时候，瞥到Chris已经在和年轻的女助理有说有笑地收拾包袋，显然一副要准时下班的打算。  
“Christoffer，你过来一下” 他顾不上先前的尴尬是否已经如转眼云烟而过，眼下显然工作更为优先 “下周的拍摄方案我们还需要细化一下”

“Valtersen副主编， 这个方案今天必须调整完吗？” Chris的脸上挂着毫无破绽的微笑，仿佛刚刚在会议室里面什么都没有发生过一样

“倒也不是……” 被Chris的笑容晃得有些走神，Isak自己也没发现自己的口吻渐渐软了下来

“那……不如我先走如何？今晚我还有别的安排……” Chris凑近他的耳边“晚上是Justin的演唱会，我可是好不容易拿到了最前排的VIP Block”

Isak刚想开口挽留他，体内却猛地窜起一股热流至冲而上，Isak想要努力地调整呼吸，但是鼻息所及之处全部都是Chris身上的气味，他赶紧挥挥手示意Chris可以离开了。

 

Isak开始后悔自己留下加班的决定。如果下午他还只是猜测的话，现在他几乎是可以肯定了——自己的发情期毫无预兆地提前了！这是他成熟后十几年间从来没有发生过的意外！随着他有了这个清醒的认识之后，身体的反应也逐渐开始剧烈了起来，如同被禁锢着的欲望在一次又一次地敲打着Isak的忍耐力，他凭着最后的理智打开抽屉，翻箱倒柜好一阵之后，却怎么也找不到自己的药片！他咬紧了牙关，十指紧紧地握紧，关节发白，额头上的汗液早就已经浸湿了他额前的头发。

Isak的呼吸已经变得快速了起来，他的脑子也渐渐开始变得不太清醒，他步履不稳地躲进William的办公室，想要尝试独自撑过这个煎熬的夜晚，但是他的头脑中却不可抑制地出现了一个深深的渴望：他开始希望此刻能有人来给他一个拥抱，吮吸他的唇齿，抚摸他的身体，甚至是……无论如何，缓解一下身体里难耐的躁动……

Christoffer！

Isak的脑中瞬间蹦出了这个名字，然后Chris的身影便不可抑制地疯狂涌向了Isak的脑中，狠狠地侵占了每个死角。


	2. Insatiable 下

就当他四肢酥软地窝在沙发里蜷成一团的时候，William办公室的门被推开了，外面刺眼的灯光照进Isak朦胧的泪眼里，他把手遮在额头前，才勉强看清门口被一道修长的身影堵住了，刚才还在他幻觉中的人物此刻正倚在门框上，即使背着光Isak也能准确被那双带有侵略性的眼眸死死地锁住视线。Chris关上了们落下锁，室内又陷入一片昏暗，只有百叶窗外隐约透进来的一层月光。

Isak想要直起身问他为何会回来？演唱会结束了吗？他怎么不去pub续场，他这个点回到办公室想要干嘛？但是随着视线的减弱，其他的感官更加强烈起来，他能闻到空气中自己的信息素已经弥漫开来，同时他也渐渐感觉到了Chris身上喷薄的alpha信息素的气味，但是这种味道现在只能是烧灼得他更加痛苦。

“Chris……” 他张开口，却只能反复发出这一个音节。他眼里饱含水汽地向alpha伸出手，但是讨人厌的小少爷却还是离得半米开外，只见他从背包里拿出一个小瓶子晃了晃，Isak瞪大双眼，费了好大的力才看清楚

！

是自己的抑制剂！怎么会在他手里？

Isak坐起身，他浑身都沁出了一层薄薄的汗水，T恤已经黏在了身上，下身也因为情动的关系变得湿漉漉的，他知道既然Chris会拿走他的药片，就不会轻易地还给他，所以他一边贪婪地吸取着空气中alpha浓郁的荷尔蒙味道，一边有些警惕地等待着Chris的下一步动作。只见小少爷坐到沙发的另一头，嘴角扬起可恶的邪魅弧度，打开瓶子拿出一颗药丸，微启双唇，慢慢地伸出舌头，把那颗该死的小药丸放在舌尖的中央，轻轻挑起舌尖冲着Isak的视线方向，厚厚的眼睑半压下来，遮住了一半的眼眸，Isak却能感受到巨伏的电流从那窄窄的视窗里嗞嗞地漏出来，仅仅这样几秒钟的对视，他那难以启齿的地方就涌出来又一波湿热的暖流。

Isak的眼睛聚焦在Chris的唇齿之间，却觉得眼前仍旧一片模糊，他完全被这种极度的诱惑冲昏了头脑，他伸手搂住了Chris的脖子，挺着胸膛把自己往alpha的嘴边送。他的舌头顺利地侵入对方的口中，自己略显单薄的双唇被Chris裹住，Isak迫切地用舌尖去寻找那颗小药丸，对方也竟不刁难他，直直地把药片渡到他的口中，但下一刻他就明白了对方为何如此“好意”，因为那TM根本就是一颗薄荷糖！

“Christoffer” Isak从Chris的口中退了出来，湿濡的唾沫还意犹未尽地牵连成线，他深吸了一口气，仿佛用尽了最后的理智 “你这是在报复我吗？玩弄我对你来说很有趣吗……”

“Isak” Chris再次靠近他，“你为什么总对我带着敌意呢？为什么总要往坏处想我呢？” Chris的手悄悄探到了Isak的身后，那里早就因为长时间的情动而濡湿了，现在经过Chris的触碰，即便是隔着裤子，Isak也能感觉到自己的幽穴正一张一合地渴求着他的深入。

“你为什么不想想，或许是因为我……喜欢你呢？” Chris的手已经探进Isak 上衣与裤子间的间隙，猛一用力就迅速地剥开他的T恤，扯开他的裤头

“什么？？” Isak觉得自己一定是神志不清幻听了，他笑出声来，带着眼角随体内强烈情欲波动而刺激出的眼泪 “你？一个天生赢家，十八岁的花花公子，笔笔直的alpha，喜欢我这个长你十一岁的……”

“嘘……” Chris堵住Isak喋喋不休的薄唇，“我有亲口对你说我我是笔笔直的吗？我早就在Grindr上注意到你了，isakyaki……” Chris的手指轻轻地摩挲着Isak赤裸的上身，指尖有意无意地刮过两个已经暴露在空气中的小红果， Isak只觉得自己浑身上下都滚烫滚烫的，但是比身体更烫的，却是那颗早就躁动不已的心。

“Shut……Shut up， Christoffer！”Chris突如其来的“告白”让他不知所措，只能扯高音调来伪装自己的紧张。  
“Fine. Shut up ……and ……FUCK ME” Chris的声音缓慢而挑逗地摩擦着Isak紧绷的神经，他已经完全动情，他紧紧地抓住Chris的衣领，弓起背脊，下身不断摩擦着对方紧实的腹部，空气里弥漫着馥郁的铃兰花香和清甜的蜜瓜味——那是他自己的信息素味，

“好甜，我都快被腻死了” Chris的声音里带着明显的调笑的意味， Isak也感觉到了Chris略带着粗糙感的大手已经探到了自己的裤子里，身体欲望的叫嚣已经让他完全抛弃了所谓的害羞和羞耻感，他用带着哭腔的声音哀求着比自己年轻的alpha，颤抖着的手按住了他的骨节分明且粗长的大手，“摸……摸一摸，我难受得快要死掉了。”

“Valtersen副主编， 拜托人家的时候，是不是该礼貌一点？” Chris却在这个时候坏心地松开了抚慰的手，“我记得你对我从来都是毫不客气的命令语气” 一声声难过的呻吟声从Isak的口中溢出，攀不上高峰的感觉实在是让人抓心挠肺。

“Please……Christoffer……Please”Isak纤细而笔直的双腿环上Chris精壮的腰身，月光下，Isak那不怎么健康的苍白肤色与少年泛着健康光泽的小麦色形成了鲜明而妖冶的反差效果。终于，Chris的手再次扣上了Isak纤细的腰，然后手划过细嫩的大腿内侧，在身后软腻湿润的地方徘徊了起来。Chris的挑逗让Isak敏感的身体更加难以自制，他无力排解，只能在男人的身下无助地小声啜泣着。

“Kiss me”，主宰者继续下达着指令，像是不愿轻易放过他一般，粗长的手指依旧不停地在Isak身后的小穴外撩拨。

Isak只得把自己紧紧地贴在对方的胸膛上，然后有些犹豫地贴上Chris饱满的唇，他的吻笨拙而缓慢，不是两人的鼻尖撞在了一起，就是门牙磕到一起，但Chris好像也没什么不满意，任由他自己在那里“反复实践摸索”，直到一个持续了足足一分钟左右的深吻结束后，小少爷才扬起满脸的坏笑，Isak刚想开口反驳点什么，下一秒，一连串奖励似的吻从Isak的额头一直吻到了他纤细的脚踝，另一边，手指已经撑开隐秘的地方，轻轻地滑了进去。

“Uhh……”Chris的动作立刻就触动了Isak的感觉器官，他那种极度的空虚终于被填满的感觉立刻让他愉悦地呻吟出了声。Chris啃咬着Isak后颈上的肉，虎牙掠过那个敏感点的时候，Isak的身体控制不住地颤动起来，带动着身下分泌出一小股暖流，淋湿了Chris的手掌。 

在Isak渐渐体力不支的时候，却发现Chris把他的腿折到将近极限的位置，与之伴随而来的，是手指突然之间的撤离，那种巨大的空虚感如期而至，让Isak不满地发出了呻吟，但是还没等他喘一口气，就突然之间感觉到Chris猛地顶了进来，巨大的被填充感伴随着轻微的疼痛感传遍了Isak的全身，Chris额头上的汗液不断地往下流，Isak现在周围的所感受之处全部都是年轻alpha信息素的味道，这种感觉既让他兴奋又让他绝望。

Isak后面紧得厉害，而他又因为是初次紧绷着身体放松不下来，即使有了体液的润滑与前戏，Chris尺寸可观的欲望实在被卡得难受，他也不忍心再端着傲娇的姿态折磨已经在奔溃边缘的omega

“Isak，babe，放松，你夹得太紧了，这样我没法动……”然后一串细碎的吻接连落在Isak的脸上，Isak下意识地张开嘴，Chris的舌头滑进了柔软的口腔，在光滑的内壁上游走，Isak微张着嘴被Chris用力嘬着下唇，终于，热烈的吻渐渐挑起了Isak身体内新的一轮躁动，但是男人熟练的动作却渐渐让他放松了紧绷的身体。感受着Chris的巨大在自己的体内不停地抽送，快感完全压抑了疼痛向着Isak的四肢百骸散开，alpha疯狂地动作让他每次都觉得下一秒两个人就要攀上巅峰，他搂紧了对方的身体，卧室里只剩下两个人急促的亲吻声和令人脸红心跳的结合声，“慢一点，慢一点……”Isak抽泣着恳求压在他身上那个不知疲倦的年轻人，但怎知他红着眼睛可怜兮兮恳求的样子却更加激发了Chris近乎疯狂的兽欲，他搂紧Isak，腰备猛地发力，瞬间翻转了两人的体位，更加用力地往上冲刺着，随着Isak一声高过一浪的呻吟，Chris只觉得omega身体深处紧闭的密道突然之间被打开，他的眼神跳了跳，闪烁着前所未有的危险光芒； 而Isak的眼神也刹那一震，只觉得身体深处一阵浓烈的酸麻感袭来，Chris的凶器进入到了一个不可思议的深度，他慌忙地摸索到Chris的手掌，紧紧握住，眼睛里全是不安的因子。

Alpha也回握了他，两人十指毫无间隙地嵌在一起，Chris吻了吻Isak的眼睛，但是却并没有停下动作，反而是一个挺身，进入到了那更为紧致柔嫩的所在，然后疯狂的顶弄了一番。当Isak痉挛着脊背把头埋进了自己的怀里的时候，Chris也终于感觉到一阵巨大的快感而至，他用力弓起背，挺起结实的腰身，完全把自己埋入到了那一片软腻之中，自己的欲望像是完全锁在了Isak软嫩的穴道之中，两人在Isak的体内牢牢地绑在了一起。终于，Chris滚烫的精液一滴不露地尽数灌进了Isak那个紧致的甬道之中，灼热的温度让omega的身体不停地颤抖，他的眼前一片花白，却寻着本意，吻上Chris的额头，弓着身体接受了Chris所有的欲望。

他们相偎在一起窝在William的沙发上很久，Chris贪婪地吮吸着Isak嫣红的嘴唇，在情潮的余韵中，Chris近乎饥渴地一寸一寸舔吻Isak早就痕迹斑斑的身体，从他敏感的锁骨到充血破皮的小红果，从可爱的肚脐到后腰优美的凹陷，从笔直的小腿到清瘦的足背，直到余韵平息下来，Chris撑起身子，摸到地上那个小药瓶，轻轻一抛，随着一道优美的弧线，小瓶消失在房间角落的垃圾桶里

“Isak” Chris有点沙哑的嗓音在Isak的耳鬓响起。“以后你有我就够了”

“有你？” 终于缓过神来的Isak又开始习惯性地皱起眉头“有你又怎样？靠你买下一个全新的collection来给我拍片儿？还是买下一个城堡来给我做道具？又或者是买下……”

Chris的回答是直接把他按回沙发靠背上吻到喘不上气，“Easy， Isak，不要只想着工作，如果你开心，我买下整个LVMH集团或者KERING集团给你都行，或者你要我买下Condenast给你，所有编辑部的职位仍你挑着玩？还是做董事和联合出版人？当然，不是用我父母的钱，我还在念商，恐怕还得让你等上好几年，让我厚脸皮地用家里的第一桶金才能实现，

但是，Isak Valtersen，

我要你以后的生活里有你自己，还有我。”

 

Isak Valtersen 讨厌 Christoffer Schistad,

是的，因为爱恨一线牵。

 

因为Chris让他打破了入行十多年来从来没有请过五天以上年假的例，而且，这次一请就是足足3个月，而该死的William甚至无比慷慨地大手一挥，把假期给Double了!你问原因？William说因为Chris在离职前给他的办公室里换了一套大师限量版的手工沙发

至于你问Isak到底请了什么假要那么久？

咳咳……

他的顶头BOSS William又说，你还是不要问了吧？

 

是的，所以说，Isak Valtersen 讨厌 Christoffer Schistad！///>_____


End file.
